


Day 59

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 59

"So this is what you do, you and John. You solve puzzles for a living."

God...she's still here????

"Consulting detective."

Puzzles....hmmmmmph

"Oh."

"What are these squiggles?"

Squiggles????

"They’re numbers. An ancient Chinese dialect..."

Go away....let me work...

"Oh, right! Yeah, well, of course I should have known that."

At least she's got sass, maybe that's why...no...not thinking about...

"So these numbers – it’s a cipher."

Duh.

"Exactly."

"And each pair of numbers is a word."

Yess----but, how...

"How did you know that?"

"Well, two words have already been translated, here."

Damn...at least she's useful...

"John."

"Mmm?"

"Soo Lin at the museum – she started to translate the code for us. We didn’t see it!"

Why didn't I see it??

" “NINE,” “MILL.” "

"Does that mean ‘millions’?"

"Nine million quid. For what?"

What would fit in a suitcase worth nine million quid???

"We need to know the end of this sentence."

Have to go...John...he's staying here with her...oh fine...

"Where are you going?"

"To the museum; to the restoration room."

Stupid...stupid...stupid

"Oh, we must have been tthhtaring right at it!"

Idiot! I'm a complete moron!!!

"At what??!"

"The book, John. The book – the key to cracking the cipher!"

Gotta go...need to finish this...

"Soo Lin used it to do this! Whilst we were running around the gallery, she started to translate the code. It must be on her desk."

 

"Taxi!"


End file.
